


provoking my curiosity

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Mostly Fluff, also mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: They fall asleep sticky and worn out in each other’s arms, Hyungwon knows he’s going to regret not getting cleaned up in the morning, but he doesn’t mind it as much right now in Hoseok’s embrace.





	provoking my curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> hwh are big soft whiny boyfriends you have been warned

Hyungwon is kicking off his shoes by the front door, the sound of the television playing as he shuffles inside. It’s been a long day at work and he hasn’t been able to call Hoseok all day, spending his lunch time shoving a sandwich in his mouth as he went through countless cases on his computer. There’s usually a lull here and there, but Kihyun had taken a holiday and left most of the work to Hyungwon who was not at all happy that his friend had won a lottery trip to some sunny island resort. It’s unfair is what it is.

He’s exhausted and a little hungry, dropping his coat and bag by the coffee table, the tv playing some rerun of a popular drama. Hoseok isn’t anywhere to be seen, but Hyungwon can smell something in the kitchen and he figures his boyfriend must be in there.

“Hoseok?” He calls, sliding his tie off and poking his head into the kitchen.

On the floor is his boyfriend covered in what seems to be some kind of a vegetable soup, curled up in a ball with his shirt caught in his head. Hyungwon doesn’t know what to say or do, half of him just wants to leave the situation alone and go to sleep.

Before he can execute that plan, Hoseok is calling out a, “Hyungwon is that you?”

Hyungwon sighs, going over and pulling Hoseok’s shirt back down so he can look at his boyfriend. “What did you do?”

“I tried to make soup but I dropped the pot and then I slipped, so I tried to take my shirt off but I got stuck.”

It sounds like a simple explanation, but no way in hell is Hoseok that clumsy or stupid. Hyungwon eyes him before sighing again. “Are you high?”

“No. Maybe. A little.” Hoseok looks guilty but unapologetic. “Changkyun was over today.”

“So you’re _really_ high then,” Hyungwon grabs his boyfriend by the arm and pulls him up. “You smell horrible by the way.”

“Give me a bath?”

“Only if there’s any more weed around.”

A cleaned up floor and three hits later, Hyungwon’s nestled snugly in the bathtub with Hoseok sitting in between his legs and leaning back against his chest. He squirts an alarming amount of shampoo into the other’s hair before gently scrubbing away. Hoseok hums softly to the feeling, sinking down into the warm water.

“Hey, no falling asleep.”

“It feels so good though,” Hoseok mumbles, trying to keep his eyes open as he fights the drowsiness. “I shouldn’t have invited Changkyun over today.”

“Why did you invite him over? Why weren’t you at work?”

“I got fired,” Hoseok mumbles a little more quietly. “Again.”

“Hyung that’s like the third time in two months.”

“Oh no, you only call me hyung when you’re mad."

“I’m not mad,” says Hyungwon, clearly mad.

Hoseok pouts at that. “Hyung _won_.”

“I’m not,” he repeats, scrubbing his boyfriend’s scalp a little rougher.

Hoseok whines some more as Hyungwon rinses his hair without much care, pinching his boyfriend’s belly or ass any moment he can get in petty revenge before the two are squeaky clean and half naked on the couch. Hyungwon’s in a pair of hopefully clean sweats and Hoseok’s in those ridiculously short shorts, but Hyungwon’s in no mood to entertain his boyfriend tonight.

“Baby please, I said sorry.”

“No you didn’t,” says and Hyungwon and it’s true, he didn’t.

“Oh, I thought I did.”

“ _Hyung_.”

“Okay, sorry.” Hoseok tries to cuddle with Hyungwon on the couch, but the other kicks him off instead.

“I’m the one who got fired, but you’re being so mean to me.”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes at the other, a spiteful ‘you deserve it’ on the tip of his tongue, but he really is tired today and he doesn’t want to fight with Hoseok even if it is just to be petty. He sighs, defeated and head still hazy from earlier, instead he opens his arms up for his pathetic little boyfriend. Hoseok wastes no time in jumping into his arms, squishing Hyungwon underneath him as he presses his chest to the other’s.

“No more inviting Changkyun over in the middle of the day to throw yourself a pity party.”

Hoseok nuzzles his nose into Hyungwon’s neck, inhaling his clean scent. “Jealous you weren’t invited?”

“As if.”

Hyungwon huffs in indifference, but Hoseok isn’t buying it. He slides his hand into the hem of Hyungwon’s sweats and he’s thankful the other didn’t bother with underwear. “Mmm, wanna suck you off, baby.”

“Weren’t you sleepy like two minutes ago?” Hyungwon cracks a smile and Hoseok returns it.

“Yeah, but I’m awake now and I wanna suck my baby’s dick.”

Hyungwon cards a gentle hand into Hoseok’s hair and sighs, “I’m the tired one now, though.”

“I’m literally willing to do all the work, Hyungwon let me into your pants.”

He’s a giggling mess, wrestling with Hyungwon on the couch to pull his sweats off while his boyfriend is just as giddy. They wind up on the floor with Hoseok straddling his legs, kissing his lips until Hyungwon is a bright, breathless pink. Hoseok’s always thought his boyfriend looks prettiest like this, embarrassed and disheveled, like he could break if Hoseok wasn’t careful enough (but he always always is, would never dream of hurting Hyungwon). He gets Hyungwon off with only his hand, the other too strung out and turned on to last any longer, but Hoseok doesn’t mind, sucking on Hyungwon’s fingers to make up for the lack of dick in his mouth.

“Wanna go to bed?” Hoseok asks, voice sweet and tender as he kisses up the side of Hyungwon’s face, feeling how warm and lax his boyfriend has become in his arms.

The other man can only muster up a small nod, wrapping his legs around Hoseok’s waist when his boyfriend lifts him up. He usually hates the feeling of getting carried by Hoseok, hates the fact that his boyfriend could toss him around like a rag doll if he wanted to, but right now he’s too tired and drained out to complain at the opportunity to not have to walk down the hall to their bedroom. When they had first moved in together, both men had taken their own room, not knowing that in a few months Hoseok would abandon his bed for Hyungwon’s much bigger one. He can’t remember the last time he’s seen Hoseok even open his own bedroom door.

Hoseok carefully tries to lay the other down on the bed, but Hyungwon’s legs don’t release him, instead pulling him down on top of him, burying his nose into his hair.

“Hyungwon, what are you doing?” He chuckles, snuggling into his boyfriend’s embrace. “Let me go so we can sleep.”

He lets out a little hum, wiggling his hips before saying, “You’re still hard.”

“I can take care of it,” Hoseok assures, kissing Hyungwon’s cheek. “You’re tired, baby.”

But, Hyungwon doesn’t let go of him. “You know you can if you want, as long as you do all the work.”

“I thought that’s what I’ve been doing this whole time,” Hoseok says cheekily and Hyungwon pinches him.

“Excuse me, who gave you a bath earlier and cleaned up your mess? If you don’t want to accept my gracious invitation to fuck my ass then get out. Sleep in your room. Take care of yourself alone.” He’s being a petty brat again, but hell if Hyungwon cares. Dumb Hoseok and his stupid handsome face and annoying mouth.

He’s laughing, his face scrunching up in that ugly big mouthed way it does when he laughs and Hyungwon wants to kick him away, but his legs can’t seem to untangle themselves. Hoseok kisses up and down his neck and chest, smiling and holding Hyungwon tightly, clearly enjoying himself despite Hyungwon’s demand for him to sleep in his own room.

“I’m sorry, Hyungwon. I’ll accept that gracious invitation of your’s.” He leans up to peck the other’s man lips.

“Say please.”

“Seriously?”

Hyungwon pinches him again.

“ _Please_ , Hyungwon, let me release my load that I’ve been holding in all day into that tight little ass of your’s.”

Hyungwon gives his boyfriend a scandalous look and the other man laughs that big mouthed laugh of his again. “Hyung,” he warns, but Hoseok kisses the rest of the sentence off of his lips and in no time he has Hyungwon meek and ready for him. He fucks him slow and sweetly, peppering his skin in kisses and leaving blooming red marks anywhere he can.

They fall asleep sticky and worn out in each other’s arms, Hyungwon knows he’s going to regret not getting cleaned up in the morning, but he doesn’t mind it as much right now in Hoseok’s embrace.


End file.
